


Make Me Mad

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Beck's almost twenty, Bi Quentin Beck, But Peter is the teacher, Fluff and Smut, He's 23, M/M, Peter Parker gets embarrassed quickly, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quentin is possessive af but not mean, Sexual Content, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Taking the job as a maths teacher after he just graduated college with a mechanical engineering degree seemed promising and the paying seemed even better.Everything seemed great.Until that little asshole named Quentin Beck who happens to be his student made Peter question (and forget) his integrity.The kid was just a few years younger, that comforted Peter.(The sex comforted him too).





	Make Me Mad

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

He'll kill Peter someday. 

He really will. 

Quentin is killing him. 

He is getting in Peter's nerves right now and he would fume, but he needs to put on a fake, timid smile for the class as he answered final questions about the quiz tomorrow.

He's aware of his shifting, anxious hands playing with each other and the nervous pacing in front of his desk. He's not worried about it, his students are more than used to Peter's awkward, silly personality –so, he can excuse his unsteadiness on that.

Not on the fact that he's embarrassed at the (pleasant) ache in his ass and at the way that a certain student is smirking knowingly at him. Blue eyes kept dragging themselves irreverently up and down Peter, making him uncomfortable and stutter distractedly.

That _fucking _asshole.

Peter hates the effect that Quentin has on him, but he can't help. Nor does he really minds it.

Finally, the bell rang and Peter was interrupted mid speech. Thankfully. Because, Beck was snickering burlesque like from the back of the classroom and students always thought that Beck was always being a douche to the sweet teacher; only if they knew he was laughing at the way Peter moans and then acts _oh so_ modest in the classroom.

_Asshole._

"Alright, alright, guys. Slow down, jeez, " Peter waved calmly as the students started gathering their things and walking fastly, desperate to leave school, "Have a nice weekend!"

He was responded with several wishes like '_You too!' _and '_Thank you, Mr. Parker!_'. His students are sweet and they respect and love Peter. He likes his job more than he thought he would. And, this job may be temporary because he doesn't wants to be a teacher during his whole life, but he's growing fond of it. 

(And, Beck. _Lord_.)

Which –Peter turned to look. 

Because, he knew Beck would be playing dumb and being slow, to wait for everyone to leave so they can be left alone. He does that most of the time. Peter already knows the routine. 

But, he needs to play up to his teacher position. 

At least while they were some students left in the classroom. 

Peter looked at the back of ghe classroom were Quentin was, he immediately found the expressive blue eyes staring at him. He was closing his backpack distractedly as he gave Peter a discreet smile –_oh, fuck_, those blue eyes, straight smile, strong jaw, slight stubble and brown hair pushed back. 

Peter _blushed _and lowered his gaze, pretending to fix the exams on his desk. 

"Is there a reason you're staying, Mr. Beck?" He asked monotonously, watching from the corner of his eye the remaining students walking towards the door. 

Quentin stood leaning against his chair, arms crossed. That same funny, teasing glare in his eyes watching Peter –it was almost humiliating, but it was _more_ humiliating that Peter liked it.

(God, he can't wait to leave with Beck and fuck, fuck and _fuck_.)

"I have a question about my test, _Peter_," The younger man said easily. 

"_Mr. Parker_," He scolded him, frowning slightly as the two students glared at Quentin with surprise, then at the teacher who had to deepen his frown and point at Quentin, "Now, get over here." 

Quentin was the popular, cool guy in the school, something Peter clearly wasn't back in highschool. It was kind of ironically funny that someone like Beck is interested with Peter, because he's sure as hell that the cool dude wouldn't be fucking Peter when he was eighteen and in school. 

It's kind of... Satisfactory that someone has the hots for Peter as bad as Quentin does. 

The last student who was a girl smiled and waved at Beck, who grinned back, flirty like he is, and winked charmingly. 

Peter couldn't help but roll his eyes. 

The door was shot and there was silence, until Beck started walking towards the desk, his sneakers patted they grey floor and Peter leaned back against the edge of the furniture, looking at the small window in the door to make sure no one was peaking. 

His stomach flipped excitedly at the familiar smell of excessive Axe and sweat, he felt the presence in front of him. 

"Hey–" Beck started with a lopsided grin, but was interrupted by Peter smacking his arm, "Ow!" He laughed and rubbed at his skin, "What the fuck?" 

"Don't disrespect me like that," The older man whispered-yelled, smacking the toned arm again, "You can't be doing that, Beck. Someone can suspect something!" 

"Really? Where's the decency, Mr. Parker?" He said the last part in a ridiculous, french accent, trying to sound classy, "Asking _me _for respect when you ask for my d– _ow!_" 

"I'm serious, Quentin," Peter crossed his arms. He rarely calls him by his first name, he always calls him Beck because it feels more softer and lovely, he only uses Quentin when he's annoyed, "Don't do that again." 

The taller man sighed and raised his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." 

"And, be more obvious?" He murmured sarcastically, turning around to start putting his things away, "When you're eye-fucking me, in the middle of my freaking lecture?" 

Beck groaned dramatically, "Fuck, Peter, I was thinking about the pictures you sent me last night," And suddenly wide hands were being placed on Peter's hips and a body was pressing behind him. 

He widened his eyes, stammered and turned around, pushing Beck away quickly, "Shut up! " He said in a hushed tone and looked at the door shortly, "Not _here_." 

"–in my fucking hoodie, little ass to the mirror..." Beck dodged away another slap and chuckled, his hand gripped the strap of his back. 

"Keep it in your pants," Peter warned, and he turned around before the younger man could see his smile. 

"Did I made you horny, Mr. Parker?" Beck mumbled quietly, "You look cute when you're nervous, you know? I think the whole class thinks that."

"Stop it," He said over a abashed grin, closing his own backp quickly. Beck's words making his cock and belly tingle. 

"You think they know how dirty you really are?" 

Peter rolled his eyes again and turned to look at him, shrugging on his backpack (old college habits don't die and he can't seem to get a fucking portfolio). He eyed Beck up and down with disapproval, he tisked. 

"You _really_ need to work on the dirty talk, Mr. Beck," He said almost in a whisper, voice coming out tender, sweet like honey. It made Beck gulp and pupils darken. Peter then, boldly and fastly lowered a hand to grip Beck's half hard dick through his sweatpants (the delicious dick print that thing allows that has Peter feeling hungry). He gave it a strong squeeze. 

Beck looked down at the hand touching him and then he lifted his head to give Peter a smug, proud grin, blue eyes run over his face sensually, slowly, he licked his lips–this nineteen year old has too much confidence, more than Peter could ever manage. 

"Oh, yeah?" He asked distractedly, still admiring Peter's boyish features.

Peter hummed, letting go of him gradually, he shrugged, "Or, else I won't be satisfied. I'll have to get me someone older that knows how to do the job."

He smirked secretly, because he knows the mention of past hook ups and _older men_ irks Quentin. The guy is stupid possessive and it shouldn't turn Peter on so badly. But, that dark gleam in the blue eyes is worth it.

Beck made a dangerous move about to kiss him, but Peter can't risk it. He is too responsible. _Ha. _So, he stepped away and gave Beck an innocent, professional smile, putting on his glasses because he knows how much Beck's _need _to fuck Peter rises when he is wearing them.

Beck only stared at him. Jaw tightening. 

Peter fixed his sweater and dress pants, before calling over his shoulder, "See you on Monday!"

_As if._

* * *

"Fuck, oh, _oh_," Peter breathed out, eyebrows furrowing in bliss, and disbelief. 

Because, Beck was going _in _today. 

They barely finished undressing. Peter still has his socks on and underwear midthigh, Beck is shirtless but his pants are still pooling around his ankles. 

They always are this heated when they interact in school as if they're not fucking and going on out almost every night to eat Thai. 

It makes Peter feel hot and proud that Beck's frustrated that he can shout to the wind that he is fucking The Cute Math Teacher. 

He's almost certain the little asshole watched a damn tutorial or lurked around the internet for tips –Peter once saw Beck's Google history when he borrowed his laptop, and he was tremendously embarrassed and _flattered _when he read '_How To Please Your Bottom In Three Steps_'. 

They were too desperate. 

And, Peter has always liked to be manhandled, so he didn't protest but gasped when the younger man pushed him on Peter's twin bed and messily stripped him. 

He was on his stomach, legs spread, Beck between them, thrusting inside him with a slow roll of his hips mixed with a hard, fast pace as one of his fist rested on the bed, beside Peter's head and his other hand grippedtthe side of the petite waist, holding himself up there. The fingers digging into his skin felt too good, it got Peter gripping Beck's hands everytime he would try to take it away. 

Peter isn't that loud on bed, but Beck can push out some pretty, lame noises out of him. 

"Oh, my God," The older man mumbled, head turning to the side to try and breath better. His lungs burned and sweat pulled around his temples, shoulder and in the small of his back. He could feel drops falling on him from Beck's forehead. And, he loves that. 

He loves the manly grunts Beck gives and how he can get frustrated when Peter doesn't come first. 

That's why he's rolling his hips the way Peter likes and he's leaning down to kiss his shoulder, side of his neck, jaw and bite his earlobe. The bite and sucking on his ear always makes Peter clench around his dick and moan airily. Beck chuckled and snapped his hips harshly three times.

Peter's hand was holding the other's hand next to his head, fingers interlocked sweetly, as his free hand was used as a pillow. His body moved back and forwards with the rapid pace and Peter twisted his head to start kissing Beck wetly and dirtily. 

Peter panted and sighed against his mouth, shy and quiet, lost in pleasure. 

"Yeah?" The younger man said, biting Peter's bottom lip. 

He could only nod and sniff. The slight brushes to his prostate were making his belly quiver against the mattress. 

"Like that, professor?" Beck smirked lazily. 

Peter snorted and let out a short laugh, head dropping to the bed as he chocked slightly, "F-fuck off" His mouth fell agape, jaw slack when the younger man grinded his erection inside him. 

"Hey," He whispered, giving Peter's cheek a lick, "Look at me." 

The man did, tired, drunk, half-closed eyes looked back at his younger boyfriend. Beck was smiling lazily, tenderly, blue eyes studying Peter's face. Peter blushed from the heat in the room and the adoring attention, but he smiled back, blinking slowly, having Beck still moving inside him. 

The brown hair with golded spots fell on Quentin's forehead and Peter wanted to pet it. Instead, he stretched his neck back till it hurt and kicked the younger man's parted lips, erotically but playful at the same time, he did that a few times.

Body shaking and shivering. It feels better and amazingly intimate to finally discard condoms after they got tested. He could now feel all of Beck and have him come inside him. Peter's never let anyone else do that to him. Only Beck. 

Because, Peter only wants Beck. And, Beck only wants Peter. 

"You're fucking beautiful," The younger man murmured, almost to himself. 

His smiled prevailed, "You too." 

Peter dropped his head again after Beck started fucking him fast again, he moaned, the feminine sound that he rarely lets out because he was ashamed but Beck makes him feel comfortable with himself. 

"_Mhm, babe_," Peter whispered, his ass fucked back, smoothly rolling his hips, "You fuck me so good." He said almost unconsciously, barely registering. But, it's the truth. 

"Look at me," The other said, demanding, strong and Peter clenched again, "Come on, baby." 

"Beck, I'm gonna come," He whimpered, the friction on his cock from the sheets was enough to make his heart accelerate and gasp, "Baby, I'm about to come." 

"Look at me," Quentin repeated, slowing down. Peter did that, his eyelids were heavy and Quentin's were too. They smiled at each other and the younger pecked his lips longingly, before he whispered on them. 

"I love you." 

Peter kissed him more intensively. That phrase still makes him have butterflies and the want to cry, they've been saying that for a month now, everyday, every few hours. And, he feels the luckiest man alive with someone like Beck adoring him so kindly and sincerely. 

He sniffed and bumped his nose with Beck's, they look at each other's eyes again. 

"I love you." 

He said it back and it felt so right. 

It earned him a silly, happy grin from Beck and a constant roll of his hips. 

"You're perfect, you know?" Beck whispered, getting Peter closer to orgasm again. As he delivered wet kisses to Peter's shaved chin, "And, mine. You're fucking mine and I love you, baby."

Peter smiled widely pushing back against Beck and nodding, accepting the pleasure and words. He moans and sighs, contently, loving the feeling of blue eyes observing him. 

"Don't let me go," He whispered in the silent room, he meant it for Beck to not stop fucking him and for him to not let him go in general, to not leave him, to stay with Peter forever, "Beck, I love you," He said brokenly, "Please."

And, Beck buried his face next to his and buried his dick deep inside him. 

Beck made Peter orgasm first and they both giggled and smiled smugly. 

The October rain echoed outside the window behind the bed. 

* * *

Okay, okay, it's not that fucked up.

Peter is young, yes? But, he's older than Beck.

Beck is nineteen and Peter is twenty-three, think about it and the difference is minimal. Completely legal too. Peter doesn't feels too guilty.

He's only slightly weirded out at the fact that he's dating a teenager, but honestly, Peter doesn't feel that much of an adult per say. He's pretty immature in a lot of aspects (like Star Wars pijamas, shitty college food, tantrums when he's tired of grading exams, and not knowing what the fuck he will do with his life, etc) and he actually has _a lot _of things in common with Beck. Beck is pretty mature himself, honestly. He's not like the other kids in his class.

And, it's weird, because Peter _always_ dated older dudes. He had and still has a thing for older men. When he was in college and he had casual sex, he'd hook up with the seniors or with guys that MJ introduced him to, _God_, he even hooked up for a while with a fucking _teacher_, Mr. Barnes.

Yes, Peter may be a shy kid, but when it comes to sex and bed he is pretty confident and knows what he wants. 

That's why he was confused when he wanted his student, Quentin Beck. When Peter would find himself watching his sweaty student leaving PE, gym clothes on his tall, strong body; when he would watch Beck grin at him and bring him chocolate bars and coffee, when he would stare at Beck staring at him back. 

But, _ah_, there was something about Beck that attracted Peter.

The guy was brilliant and too intelligent for his own good, he is the oldest in his class and evey girl seems to want him.

Peter guesses that Beck seemed attractive because of his confident, sarcastic persona. Because, he treated and treats Peter as if he is the most erotic, beautiful human being. Perhaps, because Beck developed just _right_ and he didn't really appear nineteen. He acts older. He's too smart. 

–_Fuck_, the dude is younger and he is taller than Peter (though, he's always been pretty short to be fair) he grows a nice amount of scruff and his body is extremely fit. Peter loves his arms, pecs and shoulders specially. 

Peter is not bad himself, and Beck always makes him remember that. 

Honestly, he doesn't knows how he got into a sentimental and sexual relationship with one of his students. 

(He does knows, but he's too ashamed to admit it. He was way too horny, desperate, depressed and Beck illuminated his life). 

But, God, he doesn't regrets. 

Not when the sex is so good, surprisingly, because Beck is young and a freaking teen and you would've think he is lame in bed, but, _no, no_. He proved Peter wrong the first time they hooked up. On that shitty motel Beck took Peter and and Peter actually scolded him, telling him that he wasn't what Beck's used to hook up with to take him carelessly to a cheap, cigarette stained sheets motel. (He learned and he took Peter to a nice hotel instead the next time. And, Peter should have been the adult doing _that, _but he always liked getting spoiled. He never got that in his life, so he would accept any chance). 

Beck has good stamina, he's fit, he can get it up like Flash runs and he is enthusiastic about sex all the time. And, Peter isn't _that _older, he is mostly the same as Beck. But, he won't lie, four years do make the difference and being nineteen, he can't compare it. 

Peter remembers being that age and being horny all the time. 

And, it's exciting that Beck is like that, because he always up for more, more and _more. _

He fucks, fucks and fucks. And, Peter _lives_ for it. 

Beck is always finding an opportunity to touch Peter and make him feel wanted, desired, loved. He looks at Peter with fondness and hunger at the same time. He fucks Peter and make loves to him too. Peter has the best of both worlds. 

Peter enjoys it way too much, because even if Beck is good in bed, he still got a lot to learn, and for once in his life Peter is the teacher –outside the classroom, of course– he'd tell Beck how to fuck to make it better, he'd tell Beck were to hit inside Peter, he'd teach him sex positions, he'd teach him how to kiss properly and how not to come quickly, he'd tell Beck how he likes _it_ too. 

And, boy, isn't the guy a fast learner. 

He was used to dating boring, assholes that were older because Peter thought they were better and _knew _better. He was miserable and was losing hope in love and good sex. 

Until he met Beck. And, why would he let go of him if they have a great thing together? 

Age stopped mattering to Peter. 

They're fucking legal so who cares. 

Anyways, for what's worth, Peter still looks like he needs to get asked for an ID. So, points to him. 

* * *

Peter was still laying down in his stomach, they both are catching their breath. Music plays on the speaker that Beck turned on and asked Peter to chose a song.

He chose Chopin. Ben used to always play him. It always relaxes him, Beck used to argue in the beginning and ask to play some rap bullshit, but he is starting to like it now. Peter didn't even have to tell his boyfriend what song he wanted, before Beck was playing his favorite one.

Peter rested both of his arms under his face, using thema as a pillow. He's naked and the sheets are by his feet and there's warm hand on the small of his back. Beck is sitting down, back resting on the wall where the bed is against it. Peter still has closed eyes. His heart is beating on his ears and he's waiting for the cum to slip out of his ass so he can stand up, change the sheets and lure the younger into having a shower with him.

They both need it. Beck smells like hormonal, smelly adolescents masked with Axe and Peter smells like he dove into cheap cologne and sweated a lot after. 

But, the shower can wait. He likes this, he wants to enjoy this. The little and sweet aftermath of love making that leaves them with a serene mind. 

Then, there was shifting, the bed moved, a kiss was placed on Peter's damp back and soon, the sound of a lighter flicking echoed along the low music.

The older man cracked his eyes opened, heavily and tiredly, he instantly saw Beck, lightening a cigarette with the lighter that Peter uses to turn on the stove in his small apartment. 

His boyfriend looks hot, with his unmade hair, scruff and sleepy glance, but Peter hates tobacco and cancer. He frowned slightly and raised a lazy hand to slap it on the bed slightly. 

"Smoking is bad," He murmured, feeling like he's said this to Beck at least a hundred times.

"So is fucking your student," Beck replied without sting to it. He took a deep inhale and close his eyes, throwing his head back.

Peter rolled his eyes when he let out the smoke, "Asshole." He said and turned his head to the other side, where the half used bottle of lube lays by his pillow.

"You like me like this," There was teasing in the deep voice.

"No," The older man's lips curled up, "I love you."

There was more shifting and suddenly Beck was kissing the back of his neck and pulling at his waist with the hand holding the cigarette, Peter turned on his back and Beck stared at him from above, resting an elbow on the matress.

Quentin smiled at him and took another drag, blowing the smoke away from Peter's face, he moved his hands and pushed back Peter's wet curls off his forehead, he did so gingerly. 

"If you get ash on my face, I'll failed you," Peter smirked, hugging Beck's shoulders with an arm, the other started playing with his hair.

The younger chuckled, "I bet, professor." 

"Ew, don't call me that," He grimaced.

"You started."

Peter stared at him for a moment, he just watched him smoke, shake the ash off on the nightstand, and smile at Peter over a minute.

"My ass hurts," He sighed, and bit Beck's bicep, as if in revenge. He licked the skin afterwards, "Your fault."

The younger smirked softly "I didn't see you complaining earlier," He started mocking Peter's noises dramatically and, Peter covered his mouth with his hands and shushed him in-between laughs. 

"My neighbours already had enough," Peter giggled, letting the other bite his palm. 

"It most be annoying to have a neighbour as noisy as you," Quentin shrugged, "I think they know now by now which position is your favorite."

Peter rolled his eyes and blushed, he played with the other's hair, trying to make silly hairstyles, "Shut up."

"Hey, look at me," The man clicked his tongue. 

"I'm not your dog, you know?" He lifted his eyebrows in amusement and slapped Quentin in the head playfully, "I'm your boyfriend and teacher, respect me." 

"I know," Beck smiled widely, he kissed Peter's hand as an apology and then both of his cheeks, "I just really like looking at your eyes, Mr. Parker, that's all." 

Peter bit his top lip and snorted, but he knew Beck means it by the way his blue eyes studied Peter tenderly. Beck makes him feel nineteen again. And, like nothing mattered in the world. 

"What?" Beck asked, cocking his head. 

He shrugged and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend's lips before they could touch the cigarette again, "I just really like you, Mr. Beck. No biggie." 

Beck grinned, he kissed him again for a short moment, he began nipping and pecking down Peter's jaw and neck, softly and lovingly, his beard tickled. It made Peter relax even more, he closed his eyes; Chopin is in the back of his head. 

He can only focus on Beck's smell, touch and presence. 

After a long minute of just kissing Peter's flesh, he pulled away, and threw his burnt cigarette in the ashtray on the nightstand and run his hand down the naked skin of his chest and belly. Peter shivered, already feeling like he could fall asleep. 

Bur, the teenager had to talk. 

"Wanna fuck again?" 

Peter looked at him with a crooked smile, watching Beck move his hand to brush his fingers on the trimmed pubes Peter mantains, "Do you ever get enough?" 

"Not really," The younger sighed effortlessly, "You don't make it easy," He mumbled, shifting and Peter felt the erection poking his thigh. 

Butterflies spread on his tummy again. Lust and happiness. 

Peter hummed, watching Beck who was about to take another cigarette, he held his chin and made the blue eyes look at him, "If you don't smoke another one, I'll let you fuck me in the bathtub." 

The younger man merely gaped at him, pupils dilated. It always does it for him when Peter speaks like that. 

Peter kissed his lips slightly and pushed Beck away to stand up, butt naked. The awkward feeling of cum in the inside of his thigh wasn't that bad. He bend over to slip off his socks. He knows blue eyes are watching, because it's silent. He stretched and groaned in pleasure when his bones popped. 

His apartment is pretty small so the bathroom is in less than two meters away from the bed, he leaned on the door frame and looked back with a small smile, wavy hair hiding his forehead. 

"Are you coming? I really wanna use my new bathbomb." 

Quentin Beck only scurried away from the bed, almost tripping with the sheets around his legs, eager eyes not leaving Peter's body as Peter hurried inside the bathroom with a loud laugh. Beck chased quickly after him, slapping his ass as Peter prepared their bath. 

He rather be with his Beck than with anyone else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very appreciated :) Tell me if you would like a second chapter..


End file.
